School Rumble
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: This is what happens when all the crews become a normal an average people in a modern day Amestris . All the younger crew entered the high school & the military staff become the teacher . And a story of love just happened , EdXOC,RoyXRiza,HavocXFuery,AlXW


**School Rumble **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter 1 : Late & Detention **

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Amestris , birds singing cheerfully , and the place began to crowded with people who are busy with their activities . And also , a boy who running like being chased by ghost (wha…wha..WHAT THE HELL !) . Okay maybe not that normal ……

"OMG…sensei gonna kill me ! How come Al , Winry , & Lucille leave me ! " he screamed frantically "I gonna kill them all !" he scream again

* * *

"Ed is late again ." Winry said lazily "But you're the one who told us to leave Nii-san ." Al complained to blonde haired girl "It's okay, he will come sooner or later …" Lucille said as she put the flower vase "And , he already come . I hope Hawkeye-sensei doesn't come on time ." she said again , when suddenly the bell rang "Al , go back to your class now . " Winry ordered the younger Elric "Hai . " he said

"Winry , he hasn't come . " the brown haired girl sighed heavily as she seethe empty chair next to him . "It's okay , he already come here . Look ! " Winry said pointing outside the window "Good morning ." Riza said as she entered the class "Oh God , Ed going to get a detention . " Lucille whispered to the blonde haired girl . "Open your book , page 126 ." Riza said again , when suddenly Ed opened the class door "Save…" he said before he look to his teacher and sweat dropped

BANG ! BANG! BANG!

"You're late , Elric ." Riza said cleaning her gun "Yes……sensei , I'm……sorry…… " Ed said , his luck is saved her from his sensei bullets , which almost shots his head , arm , and leg . "As the detention , you stay outside the class and carried the buckets with full water on your head and both arms !" she ordered coldly "Yes…sensei…" Ed said again

* * *

"Huh ! If they don't leave me , sensei isn't going to punish me ! " Ed protest as he doing his punishment in the hallway , when suddenly somebody cleaned his sweated face . "Gomen ne….Ed ." Lucille said . She felt guilty for the punishment Ed got , but it's not entirely her fault . "Edward , your punishment over now . You should said thank you to Lucille . She said it's was her fault , not yours . But , don't do it again , it's a deal ." Riza said as she walks away . Lucille bowed down when she meets her sensei gaze , trying to hide the blush in her cheek .

* * *

Well at least , Ed can had a peaceful time at school after that . Even if today , Mustang-sensei who teach them chemistry teased him like the usual , and also , when Hughes-sensei who should teach them Math , make all the class had to see his picture collection . But , Ed doesn't care about that thing . Well , such a peaceful day isn't it ?

* * *

"Ed……Ed…wake up …" Lucille tried to wake up her childhood friend , it's maybe for the tenth time in that afternoon that she already tried to wake him up . "Lucille , we're going . Just leave him alone . " Winry said as she walks from the class , of course Al waited for him outside . "You go first . I will stay here until he wakes up ." the light brown haired girl replied .

"Geez , he really a troublesome . " she sighed ,as she take a seat in front of him .

* * *

"Lucille ? You haven't go home yet ? " Riza asked when she check the classroom "Sorry , sensei … I still waited him to wake up ." she replied while smiling sweetly to her best friend (And also teacher of course .te hi hi hi ) "Don't forget to switch off the light after that , Lucille ." Riza said before she walks away "Ed , really gonna pay me a lot because I need to stay with him . " Lucille said when suddenly her face turn as red as tomato "Takku (Geez)…" she said as she trying to hide it . And as nobody knows , Ed was awake and blushed slightly by hearing his best friend words .**

* * *

**

**A/N **Hi ! I really finished this at last ! he he he ! Again more pairings , more funnier stories . Just trying to make a lighter story , with a new whole situation and of course new love pairings .


End file.
